


In which Sam finds Tony doubting his “Dad Bod”

by CapnShellhead



Series: Sam/Tony: Domestic Avengers [6]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: All-New All-Different Avengers Vol. 1 (2015), Established Relationship, M/M, brief appearance of Lunella Lafayette and Nadia Pym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Sam finds Tony having some difficulty finding clothes to wear and comforts him.





	In which Sam finds Tony doubting his “Dad Bod”

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on a big, chaptered story about how Sam and Tony got together in the first place. 
> 
> This was honestly supposed to be one little fic and it spun out into 7 little stories and a chaptered monster. Wow!

Sam comes downstairs to see Nadia and Lunella huddled around the kitchen island. There’s a mess of construction paper, colored pencils and glue covering the marble countertops and Sam feels the strange urge to clean up. Perhaps he’d been playing Proud Papa for much too long because this kitchen felt like his kitchen and he didn’t want anyone messing it up.

Instead, he comes closer and stands beside Lunella. She’s standing on the stool they kept for her and glaring at a sheet of paper. “What’s up, Itty Bitty?” he asks and she’s glaring at him now. She claimed she hated that nickname but he always saw the little smile on her face when she thought he wasn’t looking.

“School project,” Nadia said succinctly as she picked up a pair of safety scissors.

“You love school. What’s the hang up?” he asks and takes the sheet of paper. “Oh,” he mutters. 

“I’m a scientist. I invent things and chase cavemen around Coney Island. I don’t have time to cut trees out of construction paper and create my dream house,” she grumbles and Sam runs a hand over her head. 

“Kamala’s great at this kind of creative stuff,” he advises and Nadia beams. 

“Exactly! Let’s find her! She’ll know what to do.” She takes Lunella’s hand and drags her off. Sam can still hear the smaller child complaining as they went. Kamala was most likely with Bruno so he wishes them luck keeping the store clean. Nadia left the mess of paper behind. Sam gets to work straightening up and wonders where his husband was. He bets himself the last ice cream sandwich that Tony’s in the lab.

 

When the kitchen is clean, Sam heads upstairs for a nap. He hopes Tony will come up before he falls asleep. They kept missing each other the last few days. He came home after Tony was asleep, woke up after Tony went to help Miles with his driving test. Then he fell asleep before Tony came up from his lab and woke up early for drills with SHIELD when Tony was still snoring beside him. They had a few weeks like his here and there and while he knew they couldn’t be helped, Sam hated it. He missed his husband. 

He’s outside their bedroom door when he hears grunting. Sam pauses, listening to jostling noises, broken off curses and small thumps on the floor. “Come on, come on,” Sam hears from outside and he knows that’s Tony’s voice. He pushes the door open to see Tony panting and pleading to the gods above.

“Come on,” Tony whines, jumping up and down as he tries to slide a pair of pants over his thick ass. Sam’s mouth falls open as he watches, a flash of heat traveling down his spine as Tony swears again. His fingers are red, twisted in the strained belt loops as Tony pulls and pulls but his jeans won’t go over his bubble butt. Sam watches amusedly as Tony’s ass jiggles and shakes, undeterred by Tony’s attempts to incase it in denim. 

Sam maintains that he married for love but he would never deny that his husband’s looks weren’t a hell of a bonus. Sam was an ass man; he wasn’t ashamed of it and he didn’t broadcast it but he found himself distracted a few times by a nice ass. When he’d met Tony, it was the last thing on his mind because Tony Stark came with a lot of backstory but when they’d started dating, Sam took notice in a big way. He’d found himself sliding a hand down his pants to jack off a few nights after their dates because Tony sure knew how to wear a pair of jeans. He missed his share of conversations, particularly some where Tony told Sam he was about to do something stupid and all because Tony’s workshop jeans were threadbare and hugged him in interesting ways. Not to mention, he’d let Tony off the hook a few times because Tony knew Sam’s weakness and climbing on top of him rendered Sam’s mind blank very easily. 

Perhaps Sam had made one too many heavy home cooked meals because Tony was having a lot of difficulty sliding into his jeans. Although, for a genius, he doesn’t seem to realize that. Sam moves in and closes the door behind him, getting Tony’s attention. He jumps up and down a few more times and then lets out a frustrated huff of breath. The jeans remain stubbornly bunched beneath his ass as he nods at Sam.

“Hey, babe,” he breaths, resting his hands on his hips. “I can’t believe this. I’ve had these jeans for years. They’re older than Lunella.”

Sam laughs moves in, cupping Tony’s sides. “Oh, baby, that might be the problem.” Tony pouts at him and Sam feels his chest warm with fondness as he kisses Tony’s forehead. Sam sighs, “Let me see what I can do,” he murmurs, taking up the denim hem. He leans back and tugs up, the front pulling up but the back remains still. Sam circles behind Tony and takes the back in hand and tries again. The jeans don’t budge but Tony makes some interesting sounds. “That hurt?”

“It doesn’t not hurt,” Tony pants. Sam lets him readjust before trying again. Tony tries jumping, leaning at different angles. All of which makes Sam’s eyes glaze over and he can’t deny he’s aroused. Tony tries lying on his back while Sam pulls but all to no avail. Sam tries standing him up again, pulling from the sides but it doesn’t make a difference. 

Eventually Sam sighs, resting his head on Tony’s back as he says, “Baby, I think you might have to let this one go.” 

Tony whines, his head falling back to rest against Sam’s as he says, “Damn it. This ass is a curse and don’t let anyone tell you differently.” Sam laughs, kissing Tony’s shoulder as he comes around the front. Tony smiles at him, wider as Sam’s hands come around to cup his ass. 

“I happen to like this ass,” Sam says and kisses Tony’s lips. “I’ve had some great memories with it.” He rubs his hands over Tony’s cheeks, spreads them playfully and squeezes them tight, hearing Tony’s breath catch. He spanks it lightly, just to make Tony jump and glare at him playfully. “What’s the big deal about these anyway? They look like all your other jeans.”

Tony’s brow furrows as he pulls on them, “They’re my first date jeans. Jan bought them for me.” He smiles up at Sam beneath his lashes as he explains, “They made my ass look great and they got me through the most nerve wracking date of my life.”

Sam’s brows raise, unaware that his hands were still sliding over Tony’s ass repeatedly. “Who was this?”

“Guy brought me to a batting cage and then asked me about my parenting techniques,” Tony says wryly and Sam’s cheeks warm. Tony’s not finished, “Then he bought me hot dogs; New York hot dogs and told me I didn’t eat enough. Made sure I ate and then tried to pawn his own food off on me when I was still hungry.”

“Then what happened?” Sam asked curiously, holding Tony close. He could feel Tony’s body start to react to his ministrations, his breath quickening. 

“Then it rained and instead of getting a cab and calling it a night, he draped his jacket over both of our heads and took me to a frozen yogurt place,” Tony finished with a smile. 

Sam swallowed, his voice soft. “Still don’t see why that was nerve wracking. Guy sounds like a real gentleman.”

Tony’s eyes are bright as he agrees, “He was. That’s what made it nerve wracking. I’m used to talking about myself but when someone’s actually listening to me and asking me questions because they want to hear the answers, it’s terrifying.” Tony steals a kiss and rests his cheek on Sam’s shoulder. “I like to think these jeans scored me a second date because lord knows my stuttering and awkward silences didn’t.”

Sam tips Tony’s head up and cups his cheek, thumbing Tony’s lip. “I would’ve gone on a thousand dates with you. By the time I asked you out, I was already kind of in love with you. I, uh,” he stifles a laugh and continues. “I kinda figured it would be weird to propose on a first date so I tried to keep it light.”

Tony’s eyes widen excitedly and this was why Sam was happy they still had some secrets from each other. Anything that made Tony light up like this could only be good. “You’re joking.”

“You were kind and surprisingly humble and kept checking your phone every five minutes because Miles was home with a cold and you were worried. In fact, you spent more time talking about him than yourself and I knew, as soon as the rain let up, you would be halfway to his place with some soup. You were sweet and you listened, even when I got sidetracked and started talking about my grandmother.”

“Ivy, you said. She was a cool lady,” Tony said quietly and Sam loves this man. He steals another kiss and goes on.

“These jeans had nothing to do with me asking you on a second date.” He tugs on them and felt Tony’s ass jiggle with the motion, leading Sam’s cock to take renewed interest. “They were responsible for the incident at Carol’s place.”

Tony flushes bright red, biting down on his lip. “Oh really?”

“Really.” Sam tugs Tony’s jeans the rest of the way down and grabs a hold of his ass again. Tony groans, his eyes falling closed for a moment before he wills them open again. “I almost ripped them that day.”

“I know,” Tony says with a grin. He steps out of the jeans and moves into Sam’s arms again. “I’m getting fat, babe.”

“You are not getting fat.” At Tony’s raised brow, he adds, “You’re just… content. I like it. It gives me more to hold on to.”

Tony snorts, his nose scrunching up adorably and Sam lays another kiss on the tip of it. “More to hold on to?” he repeats teasingly. 

“Yeah, want me to show you?” Sam asks, his hands running over Tony’s ass again. Tony groans softly and leans up for a kiss. 

“Of course.”


End file.
